RikuRoku Dreams of Danger
by Xiorin
Summary: Roxas is having all of these confusing dreams about him, Riku, and Axel. Axel tells him Riku is using him and Riku tells him he loves him Roxas has no idea who to believe AkuRoku/RokuRiku/SoRiku Series Two: RikuRoku: DayDreams Gone Bad
1. Ch1 Dreams of Danger

The kiss or death

The safety or doom

The choice I alone have can save your heart

That worlds quest (to save!) has been corrupted

As I felt him come closer towards me i could hear his faint breathing and his heartbeat. He would protect me no matter what and now I have to let him go i knew he loved Sora but he loved me too. this is one of the reasons why he has not awoken from his deep slumber.

I don't have a heart but I still love him. he said Sora was like a younger brother to him and that I was more. he didn't want to see me gone, but at the same time he did. I hold half of him. I an Roxas, Sora's nobody.

if I had left before we fell in love it would hurt Riku but not as much as me leaving now. I didn't want to go but everyone is waiting for him and not me.

the silver had waited for me out side for almost five minutes. "Roxas! You don't wanna miss the cab do you?" There was a cab waiting outside for us. Riku's Car had gotten deported from a crash that no one knows how it had started. A line post fell out of nowhere.

"Coming Riku!" As I ran down the empty hallway there was a honk coming from the cab driver. As I locked the doors I was dressed in A suit. My hair perfect, my date even better.

The light flickered as he car moved down the streets. There was nothing strange about them. As I looked there was a figure I couldn't make it out, the car was driving to fast.

"Riku?" I asked as he turned his aquamarine eyes to my attention.

"Yes?" i didn't know what else to say anymore. Ever since I left the organization I have had a feeling that I have been watched, Stalked and it was a horrible thought.

"Where are we going to have dinner?" He thought for a moment.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out love." The car had stopped and it was in front of a large park. As I stepped out I saw Riku paying the driver. We were alone.

"What are we doing here?"

"Something i should have done a long time ago Roxas." His voice was dark and evil. I saw him pull out a blade and pointed it to my chest.

"You might think you have a heart, but let me show you that you don't." He slashed the blade at me...

"Akk!" i looked around and saw my self in my bed and in my room.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Riku got up from his bed and sat next to me.

I sighed and let myself fall into my pillow. "Nothing just a bad dream i guess." He had a worried look on his face. "What."

"Roxas, not again." i have been having the same dream for over a month now and it was scaring Riku. "How did I try to kill you this time." he said playfully.

"That's not something to joke around with Riku." He laughed and gently touched my cheek.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream remember." I nodded and closed my eyes. And I fell back too sleep with Riku by my side.


	2. Ch2 With You

With your good, unique sense you are coming to seek  
The hate and love that you have lost

In the time that he had left you...

In this dark forest there are three here. Riku to the left and Axel on the right, the two people that have helped me in my life. And now I have to chose one and only one. As I take a step towards the silver, Axel reaches out his and to me as I walk to the other man. I see his hand and stop/ I think twice about what I am about to do. I start to walk again. But in the same direction I was going. I saw anger in my friends eyes.

'Axel wait' a voice had said in the shadows. A brunette walks out.

'Sora!' all of there voices sounded so distant and so weak . I saw Riku turn his head and walk to him. *Riku!* I moved my lips but no sound came out of them. I had gone down the path that Riku was on and now he left with out me and I am lost here.

'See I told you he would leave.' Axel walked down the path that I was unable to move from. I tried to move my lips but couldn't.

'Roxas' His voice didn't sound distance like the other two it sounded so far.

He had patted my head. And smiled. 'I'm sorry you are broken hearted love.' His voice so smooth in my ear. 'I will make sure that will never happen to us.' He wrapped his arms around me. I felt so save, and only if I could always feel that way for always.

"A-Axel..." the first words that came out of my mouth for forever as it felt.

"Shhh, don't say another Word Roxas." He placed his index finger over my lips and his face come closer to mine.

"Roxas." I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him "Roxas!" I heard my name again it was not Axel saying it it was Riku. "Roxas!"

As I opened them I see Riku Laying on top of me. "Riku! What the hell are you doing!" He laughed at me and I did not know why.

'Roxas'

There it was, Axel's voice in my mind again. ' Just remember what I told you'

"Hey Roxas are you ok?" I looked into his eyes.

"Ya Riku, Just had another dream"


	3. Chapter 3

And it's not impossible to understand your superiority

I knew that I had a had to decide if I would take Axel, or Riku. Axel has been giving me lot of advice that I refuse to take. Like 'Roxas, he is gonna leave you' and 'Roxas he is only using you'. I would believe him but I feel like I should and shouldn't listen. All these dreams I think they mean something but I do not know yet.

"Oh, Roxas." I heard my dear boyfriends voice coming from the living room. He walked over to me as I stared into the microwave.

"The popcorn is almost ready love." He kissed my neck so passionately I could just melt. "Now then, lets finish this in your bed," My lips met his.

"Why not here while were still hot." There was a knock on the door. That killed the good love moment.

Riku let go of me and walked to the door. "Hello? Oh hey Axel how are you?"

I walked into the living room seeing Axel sitting on the sofa. "Hiya Roxas." He said happily.

"Hey Axel." I waved and went back into the kitchen where the microwave beeped. I opened the small little door and took out the popcorn. I felt a pain in the back of my head at first I ignored it but after a moment or two it hurt even more. I got a glass of water and took a sip.

I set the glass down rubbing the back of my head I walked over to the counter and heard Axel's voice but in a serious tone.

"Why do you live with Roxas when you clearly love Sora?" I stopped for a second and listened.

"How would you know who I love hu Axel."

"How would I know well I would know by this, Roxas is Sora's twin brother and I so happen to come across the fact you confessed your love to Sora a week before you moved in with Roxas!"

I stood there with nothing on my mind but. 'Is that true no it couldn't be… I met Riku by…by Sora…'

I stopped and listened some more. "Axel look I love Roxas ok but…. You are right in some point I do truly love Sora and I can never think that his twin brother would replace him that…that just wouldn't be right." The tone of Riku's voice changed into a softer tone.

Just then in that moment I slowly got the popcorn and walked into the living room.

"You guys ready to watch a movie…" My voice stopped.

I noticed something in the right of the living room's corner something that caught my eye in the little dark corner. All I could remember was a white flash of light and a pain in my shoulder. Along with a thump sound. Hearing Two people call my name "Roxas!"

I opened my eyes not remembering that I closed them or not. There nothing at all but darkness. Every corner I looked dark. I closed my eyes but it seemed like I didn't close them at all.

'Roxas…' I heard some one call my name…

'Roxas…' another voice sounding more worried than the last. 'Roxas can you hear me! Roxas!'

I felt a pain in my chest, it hurt more than the pain in my shoulder. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I couldn't hear my voice…. I couldn't see anything…

And for a second…. I couldn't remember my name.

I saw a bright light as I opened my eyes once again but only this time I really did open them. My head hurt more than ever the pain in my chest was gone.

"Roxas? Roxas! Are you okay?" I Saw Axel and Riku. Axel was holding me while Riku was right beside me. In that moment I realized some thing.

Something I should have remembered…


	4. Ch4

We will stay chosen in order to diffuse

In the world the brightness of the quest is a mystery

Axel, was the one right here holding me, worrying about me, and gripping my arms tightly.

I remembered something that I should have not forgotten but yet it was. Two weeks, tow exact weeks before I met Riku I was staying over at Axel's house. Which was suppose to be a visit but there was a terrible storm and it was to dangerous to go outside.

"Hey Roxas." I turned to Axel with a sleepy face, it was three in the morning. "Can I tell you something?" I nodded as he sighed in relief. "Good."

"What is it Axel?" I yawned slowly as I rubbed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw his lips read 'I love you.'

"What can you say that again please I didn't quite hear you."

Once again I read his lips. 'I love you 'Roxas." I read his lips but only heard my name.

I remember I was leaning against him and before Axel could say anything I fell asleep.

There were tears in my eyes as I cried slowly.

"Roxas why, why are you crying?" Axel asked as I cried some more. Riku looked so confused.

"I'm-I'm sorry Axel-" I said slowly. Neither of them knew what I was talking about.

"What do you mean Roxas? I don't under-" I spoke right in the middle of his sentence.

"I'm sorry for hurting you-" I kept crying and a moment later Axel knew what I meant. Axel knew exactly what. Axel remembered now after six months I remembered.

"Oh Roxas don't cry." Axel held me tight as I cried even more.

Riku just sat there and pet my head slowly as they both comfort me...


	5. Ch5 Is he the one?

You said you love me  
Your goal  
You must become the one…

It turns out that I passes out because of stress. Stress because of the dreams. I feel so pathetic to cry in front of two out of three of the most people important to me I my life.

I lay on the bed thinking. Why would I have these dreams and what are they trying to tell me.

I had just woken up with out fright and with out fear. Axel was right by my side sitting in a chair sound asleep.

"Hey Roxas, you feeling better?" Riku walked in with wet damp hair and a towel over his shoulders.

"Ya I feel a lot better than I first did." I looked down it must have been hard for Axel to see me and Riku together.

"Riku…" Riku looked at me.

"What is it Roxas?" I took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's nothing never mind." I smiled. But I wanted too ask him and I always wondered if Sora ever loved him. But if that were the case then.

Riku left to go get some more groceries and Axel was still asleep. I decided to call Sora and see how he's doing.

Sora was studying over seas so I haven't seen him for five months. I waited for a second.

"Hello?" I smiled.

"Hey Sora."

"Oh hi Roxas how've you been?"

And I want them all to be happy including myself.


	6. Ch6 My Final Choice

If you burn in the flames of pain

Have each thing renewed

So ascend to the throne and receive my kiss

Take my kiss

For I will die if you don't

_Final Chapter_

"Hey Roxas how've you been?" Sora sounded like he was really happy.

"I guess I've been good, hey Sora your coming tomorrow aren't you." I heard a gasp.

"How did you know!" I laughed a little,

"You told me before you left that your gonna come back home the thirteen remember." He made an 'oh' sound. Tomorrow is February thirteen then Valentines day.

"Oh ya I remember now-say Roxas."

"Ya what is it?" I know what he is going to say I could feel it.

"You love Axel don't you?" I thought so.

"I might but Sora I called to ask a similar question. Do you love Riku?"

There were moments of silence. Not a sound from each phone.

"Yes, I do." I replied with another question.

"Then you should be his boyfriend instead of me." Sora knew I was Riku's boyfriend and he knows how right I am about him being Riku's boyfriend instead of me.

We both said nothing until the silence was broken. "Why what happened?"

"Nothing-just that I heard that he loves you more than he loves me."

"Oh Roxas-"

I heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. "Sora I have to go now I'll pick you up tomorrow at the airport bye." I hung up before Sora could say anything else.

"Rox-"

"Who you talking to Roxas? You should be resting in bed." Axel walked in and took a seat right next to me. After giving out a yawn and rubbing his eyes, Axel looked at me.

"I was talking to Sora, cause he's coming home tomorrow."

Axel smiled, "Something for you to smile about right.: I nodded. "Good."

"Axel what would you do if-if Riku went to Sora?" Axel had an empty expression on his face, I didn't understand why he had that expression on to me it didn't make sense. Sure I loved Riku but not as much as I lov-,lov-lo..lo- love Axel! The one right in front of me.

I screamed in my mind knowing that I loved Axel. I have for a long time the only thing is Riku was the shadow blocking Axel's light. That was facing me.

"What's with the face?" I asked confused.

"Why would you give Riku away when you love him?" I took a deep breath with out looking at Axel.

"Because there's someone he loves more than me and that someone loves him more than I do." Axel stared at me.

"What! How could you know that! How do you know that someone loves Riku more than you do! Who would you know if _you_ even love Riku more hu!" I looked at Axel that was yelling right next to me on the sofa.

"Because." I said as I looked right into his eyes. And his expression changed as soon as I did. "I love you more than I lover Riku." I did the unthinkable and kissed Axel at first no reaction then. He pushed me away.

"No Roxas-I-I can't!"

I looked at him with an expression I can't describe. "Yes, yes you can you just don't want to." Axel had no response. The he stood up.

"No I can't Roxas, I can't..even..even if I wanted to." I didn't get it Axel pushed me away. Farther than I could imagine.

"Why Axel what is stopping you hu!" I screamed a little. I made my mind up I wanted Riku to go with the one he truly loved. I wanted Axel to be with me cause I knew Axel would be happy too.

But I guess I was wrong.

"I can't Roxas I can't be with you. I already told you that!" his face terrified me.

The look in his eyes I froze just looking at them filled with rage and yet with sadness.

"Why, can you tell me why-"

"Because," he started walking to the door. "I don't want to break someone else that is important to me." He left closing the door behind him. I tried to go after him but the moment I stood up I felt dizzy. I could feel myself get wobble staring at the door reaching my hand to him, where he would be. Wanting him to come back, wanting to go after him. I felt myself fall to the floor and everything went dark.

End of Series One...

Title of

Series Two: RikuRoku Daydreams Gone Bad


End file.
